Mobile devices currently store various applications used to perform and/or accomplish various tasks. Such applications may be periodically updated as different features are rolled out. A particular application may typically be updated by downloading an entire new version of the particular application from an application store. The applications store may enforce various rules, regulations, or other types of restrictions on applications that are stored or downloaded from the application store. Applicants recognize that an effect of use restrictions may be that updating certain features of the particular application may be relatively inefficient or cumbersome.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.